memories may be beautiful and yet
by jantelagen
Summary: Todoroki Shoto hanya ingin dimaafkan. Mungkin karena dia lah yang hidup lebih lama dibandingkan Izuku. Deku/Todo/Baku. Pro-hero AT.


**disclaimer**: standard disclaimer applied. boku no hero hero academia milik horikoshi kohei.

cerita ini ditulis dengan setting pro-hero alternate time (atau au ya, _haha),_ jadi semua karakter di sini sudah dewasa. ditulis dari hasil brainstorming bersama seorang teman and this is my very first published fiction in ffn. review, komentar sampai kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati. judul diambil dari lagu the way we were by barbra streisand.

* * *

Todoroki Shoto hanya ingin dimaafkan.

Bukan oleh temannya maupun oleh rekan yang lain karena mereka semua sudah mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama; _ini semua bukan salahmu, kamu sudah berusaha untuk datang dan menyelamatkan Midoriya, Todoroki-kun, _kata mereka sambil menepuk pundaknya dan memberikan pelukan yang entah mengapa selalu terasa dingin. Bukan hanya pada satu sisi tubuhnya saja, bahkan seluruhnya. Ketika kerumunan orang berbaju hitam sudah pergi, Ochako sempat mendatanginya yang masih saja berdiri memperhatikan potret diri Izuku untuk terakhir kali sebelum dia berbalik meninggalkan rumah duka. Dengan tangan kecilnya, gadis itu mengusap-usap pipi Shoto yang masih saja basah karena air mata. Dalam ramai dan abu-abu dari memori buruknya yang terus berulang, anak perempuan itu mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang bergetar, mencoba untuk terdengar kuat.

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu, Deku-_kun_ bahkan tidak akan marah."

_Aku tahu, bahkan tanpa kamu harus mengatakannya, _Shoto ingin berujar seperti itu. Namun, ditahan karena dia tidak ingin melukai perasaan Ochako yang juga sama berduka sepertinya. Tidak ada yang tidak menangis ketika salah satu pahlawan terbaik harus gugur karena menyelamatkan orang lain. Izuku berpulang dengan terhormat. Ketika mereka beranjak dewasa dan memutuskan untuk menjalani tugas mulia ini, Shoto tahu bahwa mati akan selalu dekat dan bisa datang kapan saja. Namun, dia tidak pernah menyangka semuanya akan datang secepat ini. _Pada Midoriya Izuku_.

Todoroki Shoto hanya ingin dimaafkan.

Bukan oleh teman-temannya, atau _bahkan _oleh Izuku sendiri, karena dia tahu betul anak laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah marah untuk hal semacam ini. Shoto terlalu mahfum bahwa perangai Izuku yang hangat pasti akan lebih senang jika dia bisa hidup lebih lama dan melanjutkan perjuangannya menjadi pahlawan. "_Tetaplah hidup," _kata Izuku pada suatu malam di musim dingin. Tangan yang kasar karena bekas luka tersebut entah mengapa terasa begitu halus ketika membelai kening, menuju pipi dan dagu sampai Shoto tidak menyadari bahwa Izuku mengecup pelipisnya lembut. Izuku tertawa ketika melihatnya yang tidak sanggup berkata-kata. "_Dan jawabanmu?"_ Izuku menuntut, menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, sampai Shoto hapal betul bagaimana tekstur tangan yang sudah menyelamatkan begitu banyak nyawa tersebut. Kasar karena banyaknya luka, mungkin akan bertambah lagi, tetapi bekas luka juga yang menandakan bahwa Izuku masih bernapas sampai sekarang.

"_Aku akan hidup."_

.

Todoroki Shoto hanya ingin dimaafkan.

Mungkin karena dia lebih lama hidup dibandingkan Izuku, atau mungkin karena dia mengiyakan tuntutan Izuku yang sebenarnya terdengar konyol. Seharusnya Shoto mengerti bahwa Izuku adalah seseorang yang begitu serius dan tidak senang mengumbar kalimat kosong belaka. Pada satu malam di musim dinginn ketika Izuku berujar bahwa mungkin dia akan mati lebih dulu karena lebih menginginkan agar Shoto hidup lebih lama, pemuda itu benar-benar melakukannya. Shoto memang hidup lebih lama, tetapi sesungguhnya dia tidak terlalu menginginkannya. _Aku akan lebih senang jika kita mati bersama, _walaupun kalimat itu tertahan karena Shoto mengerti, Izuku akan kecewa jika dia berani berujar demikian. Untuk itulah, dia hanya bisa balas menggenggam tangan Izuku dengan erat, dan membiarkan takdir yang akan membawa mereka nanti, meskipun Shoto begitu menyesal karena menyerahkan semuanya kepada takdir.

Seharusnya harapan Izuku tidak perlu terkabul, _pun _harapannya juga begitu. Namun, harapan konyol mereka berdua seharusnya tidak perlu terkabul hanya jika Shoto bisa datang lebih cepat menyelamatkan Izuku.

"Hei."

Todoroki Shoto hanya ingin dimaafkan.

Mungkin karena dia lah yang hidup lebih lama dibandingkan Izuku. Shoto mengerti betul bahwa itu adalah jawaban yang sesungguhnya ketika dia melihat kilat mata Katsuki yang terarah kepadanya satu hari setelah pemakaman berlalu. Bakugou Katsuki datang, tidak berteriak, tidak membentak, hanya menyapanya dengan suara bernada rendah yang mungkin membuat orang lain terkejut dan takut, tapi tidak dengan Shoto karena dia masih begitu mati rasa.

Namun, Shoto masih bisa menilai sesuatu; _itu_, mungkin dengan _itu_ dia dapat dimaafkan karena pemuda itu memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian diantara orang lain (atau bahkan Izuku) yang tidak menganggapnya bersalah.

"Maafkan aku," katanya pelan. Begitu lirih, dan begitu berat terucap ketika dia melihat tangan Katsuki terkepal erat, bahkan sangat erat sampai kuku jarinya tertancap dan bisa melukai kulit Katsuki. Dari kepalan tangan tersebut, Shoto bisa menebak, mungkin akan ada ledakan yang bisa Katsuki ciptakan setelah ini, dan jika pemuda itu benar-benar melakukannya, Shoto berjanji dia tidak akan melawan—karena mungkin ini bisa menjadi penebusan dosa baginya. Hanya saja, alih-alih ledakan, Katsuki hanya meraih kerah pakaiannya, menariknya mendekat sampai Shoto bisa memperhatikan bagaimana sorot mata Katsuki tidak hanya menyiratkan benci; tetapi _kosong, _mirip sepertinya karena Bakugou Katsuki sama kosongnya seperti Shoto.

"Maafmu tidak akan membuat Deku hidup kembali."

"Aku tahu."

"Maafmu juga tidak akan membuatmu mati menggantikan Deku."

"Aku tahu."

"Maafmu juga tidak—"

"AKU TAHU! AKU TAHU!"

Secepat kedipan mata, ketika tangan kiri Shoto menyentuh uluran tangan Katsuki yang menarik kerah pakaiannya, tangan lawan bicaranya langsung membeku. Shoto mengerjap cepat, terkejut karena dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melawan, dan dengan tangan kanannya, dia menyentuh kembali tangan Katsuki, membebaskan pemuda itu sebelum aliran darahnya membeku. Bersamaan dengan es yang sudah menguap, Shoto berpikir, Katsuki selalu bisa naik pintam, dan meledakkan kepalanya kapan saja, tetapi pemuda itu tidak melakukannya. Hanya cengkraman di kerah pakaian yang semakin menguat ketika Shoto mendengar, "apa yang kamu tahu? Kamu bahkan tidak mengerti apa pun tentangku..."

Matanya membulat ketika dia merasakan tangan Katsuki mulai bergetar dan dari sorot mata pemuda itu yang tajam, mulai terdapat air mata mengalir dari sudutnya. Awalnya satu, dua, menjadi tiga, sampai tidak terbendung lagi berapa banyaknya. Shoto seperti sedang melihat sosok dirinya kemarin ada dalam Katsuki hari ini. Pemuda itu sama terlukanya seperti Shoto, bahkan lebih, tetapi akan mudah untuk memahaminya karena mereka berbagi rasa kehilangan dari orang yang sama.

_Shoto dan Katsuki menyayangi orang yang sama_.

.

Todoroki Shoto hanya ingin dimaafkan.

Bukan oleh teman-temannya, atau oleh Izuku sekalipun, tetapi oleh Bakugou Katsuki karena dia lah yang hidup lebih lama dibandingkan Izuku. Dan karena Shoto juga, Katsuki terpaksa harus merelakan Izuku untuk yang kedua kali. _Pertama_, ketika harus melihat Izuku memilih Shoto, dan _kedua_, ketika harus melihat Izuku berpulang untuk selama-lamanya.

Seluruhnya adalah kesalahan Shoto, dan seluruhnya adalah alasan dari air mata Katsuki yang tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Untuk itulah, dia yang akan bertanggungjawab. Kedua tangannya terulur, menangkup wajah pemuda itu, menghapus air mata Katsuki di kedua sisi wajah, dan selanjutnya membuat Katsuki lupa dengan segala rasa sakit karena harus merelakan Izuku untuk kedua kali. Shoto ingat betul bagaimana cara Izuku menyentuhnya, dan kini dia lakukan dengan cara yang sama kepada Katsuki; bibir menyapu lembut, tangan meninggalkan jejak-jejak hangat diseluruh tubuh dengan beberapa bekas luka tipis di belikat serta leher, dan rengkuhannya begitu erat dan hangat sampai Katsuki tidak menangis lagi.

.

Todoroki Shoto hanya ingin dimaafkan, dan Bakugou Katsuki memaafkannya.


End file.
